Consanguinity
by bebe-jinx
Summary: AU Rated for violence. She is a curse to the most important people in her life. She is the one who will destroy them. This is why she must be stopped. Blood is thicker than water but fear can break any bond.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for full story: **You know I was not smart enough to think up Inuyasha or Ceres, but I did mix, createand write this plot

**a/n:** I've been sitting on this for a more than a few months. Tell me what you think...really. I chose such an odd title because well...it fits the story. Thanks for reading.

**con·san·guin·i·ty**  
_n._ _pl._ con·san·guin·i·ties  
1. Relationship by blood or by a common ancestor.  
2. A close affinity or connection.

**Consanguinity **

**Prologue: **

**Simply a Scared Girl**

A young girl sat staring at the false light of the city. The neon reds and blues of jumbo screens and building signs blending together to create a sun that was coolly unrelenting; overwhelming in its size yet calming by its subtle nature –its ever-presence. The artificial daylight was the only thing keeping at bay the darkness that had settled in her compact hotel room. The glow of the train station below her window; another dim light for her to see the wall clock tick idly by.

_11:12_

The young girl could faintly hear the brakes of the trains as they pulled into their last run; carrying cart after cart of people in their own lives. Caught unawares of the danger that sat above them. But every one of those people, at the moment, did not matter because they were not the one she was searching for. She stood and leaned against the windowpane ignoring the slight sting of cold from frosted glass. She yearned to see through steel of walls, of pipes, rubber of electric lines. She yearned to see him.

_11:15_

Train schedules, bus routes, time slots, line after line of city name flitted through her mind. She was waiting for the next ten minutes to end. 11:25. He would be there and then she would be able to sleep, she wouldn't have to worry about his death until the next morning. Many times she questioned him, why he had to try to throw his life away. She had asked him if living was something he wanted. Every action, every plan he came up with always had him in the center waiting for death. And her on the sidelines just watching.

Staring out unto the city, the damage of weeks past could have barely been seen. Nearly unnoticed amid the skyscrapers and giant screen advertisings –the light doing its job and swallowing every mark of her destruction.

He never blamed her for the bouts of violence that seem to erupt from her being. He stopped telling her just how weak she was and instead kept to himself every time she let it take her over. She had tried to get him to understand just how easy it was to let the black overcome her. But she had never told him just how much she couldn't remember when she opened her eyes. She had never spoken a word about how comforting the black was; how, many times, she didn't want to come back.

What was there to comeback to?

A family that wanted her dead? The people that were hunting for them as she sat motionless waiting? Or maybe the ever increasing fear of running out of money? Or not having a place to sleep or food to eat? The pressure, the frustration of knowing time was running out for themselves and the others that would come after them.

When she had asked him that question, his answer had been simple but hesitant. He needed her. Even though he never showed it. She was the only one that wanted him. She was the only one that kept him from jumping off that cliff he seemed to be perched on at all times. She was the only one who kept his nightmares at bay.

It was the last time she let the black consume her.

Sitting there thinking of just what her life had become, the young girl couldn't help but remember what it once was. The love, trust, and family that were the center of her life had been replaced with revenge. Many times, she could feel it twisting inside of her, disfiguring the person she used to be. The young girl that laughed at almost any situation, and could find the light in any person had been pushed aside. There was no time for silliness amidst a battle.

And even though she had grown up more in the past three weeks then in all of her twenty years she still wanted someone to protect her. The photos of her mother and father blinked past her.

She remembered the story her mother would tell her, she remembered thinking just how sad the story was. Maybe if her mother had told her just how true the story was, maybe if she had tried to change _something_… she would still be alive.

_Once upon a time before skyscrapers hung in the sky, when the light of the sun and moon were held in the highest of respect and deities were ancestors, lived a man named Onigumo. _

_Onigumo was a proud man. A man who worked hard for every grain of rice he ate, from sunrise till sunset any person in the village would see the young man working in his patch of field. People in the village thought this was a great trait, hard work and determination—the foundation of a strong man and later a great leader. _

_Now being so determined and working so hard gave Onigumo the best harvest any farmer could pray for. And he was not selfish with his food, giving it to anyone who did not harvest enough food for his own family. Such kindness and selflessness put Onigumo in the highest of regard in the whole village. He was the man who solved problems, who became the leader of the village. _

_But what people in the little village didn't know was that Onigumo was also a lonely man. _

_He wasn't married and no woman in the village, and there were many, could offer him anything he saw as worthy of the life he could give them. All this praise and love the village showered Onigumo with had only caused the man to see himself as more than he truly was: a man who, although generous and hard working, was no less average then any other person. _

_But nothing ever stopped Onigumo and he promised himself that he would find a woman worthy of him and they would be married. _

_One day while walking in the dense forest that surrounded the village; Onigumo came upon an oasis. A waterfall and a lake graced this small paradise. But the shining sun that was reflecting from the smooth lake and the cool air radiating from the waterfall were not in the forefront of Onigumo's mind right then. _

_Instead it belonged to the woman sitting upon a boulder to the side of the glass like lake. Her back was to him and she sat so still, the young man couldn't help but wonder if she was made of stone. Stepping towards her, Onigumo didn't see the tiny dip in the Earth. He closed his eyes before the rock struck his head and his mind switched off as he tumbled down a small hill. _

_The first thing Onigumo saw when he opened his eyes was the love of his life. She was sitting above him, her midnight hair gently cascading down shoulders to tickle the tiny sensors of his skin. She wasn't looking into his eyes but above them at his forehead, her expression was blank but her eyes held the concern she felt for her patient. _

_At least this is what Onigumo saw. _

_The young man had always hoped to have words of love and longing for the woman that was to be his. But instead of a voice speaking of his gratitude for her care, he groaned making her eyes twitch to his and a gentle smile curve her lips. _

_"Hello" she simply said while patting at his forehead. She had spoken and Onigumo swore that an ocean wave couldn't have sounded more calming and welcoming. _

_And they talked. Many, many times throughout the days and weeks after meeting, Onigumo would take the same path to the same small paradise that he called his own. And everyday there she would be silently meditating or swimming or just sitting upon the boulder unmoving. Onigumo would bring her things and each time, she would decline and say that such earthly, material possessions would do her no good every time she went home. _

_Because Kikyou was a miko. _

_A miko was a mystical being that didn't belong on the mass of dirt and fire called Earth but in the heavens, watching and protecting those that deserved it. But being in paradise can at times get boring and it was not unusual for a miko to go to Earth and play before transcending back to the heavens and returning to her sacred work. The only reason that any miko would be able to travel between the two would be because of the Shikon no Tama. Each miko had the ability to concentrate her powers into one single jewel and that jewel would hold the power to move between Earth and the heavens. _

_The thought that Kikyou could at will be able to leave, scared Onigumo greatly for he had decided that she would be his and Onigumo always got what he wanted. _

_One day Kikyou said that she would soon be leaving for good and she thanked the young man for entertaining her during her stay. Onigumo asked her not to leave, tried to bargain with her and soon even asked for her hand in marriage but all was declined by the miko. _

_A miko doesn't give up her duty for love. _

_And it was that lonely night that Onigumo decided that he would steal the Shikon no Tama. It was the jewel that would let her leave. It was because of the jewel that he would be lonely. _

_The thing about loneliness is that it begins as longing for someone to love and have by your side. But loneliness held for a long time can become twisted; mutated to something less pure and more vile. This longing is changed to wanting to posses someone—to own someone. Because owning a person means never having to let them go, always having them by your side. _

_And Onigumo did steal that jewel when Kikyou was foolish enough to go swimming in the lake of the paradise that she said belonged not to her or Onigumo but to the land and all of man. _

_When Kikyou realized that her jewel was gone she knew whom to suspect. _

_"Give me my jewel." She sternly said her eyes holding a fire the young man had never seen. _

_Onigumo gave excuse after excuse explaining why she couldn't leave him, why they had to be together. And with every excuse, the miko gave a counter reply trying to get the young man to understand why they could never be together. _

_"I care for you why won't you stay." _

_"You are just human I am not. We can't be together." _

_"I live for you. I would die for you. You won't find that anywhere else." _

_"Why won't you let me live the life I wish? If you loved me you would let me go. You would let me be happy." _

_And the days, the weeks, months passed and still Onigumo would never tell her where he hid the jewel. And Kikyou slowly died in the tiny paradise that was shrinking each day because of the sorrow she carried with her. Although his love (or lust) for the miko blinded Onigumo, he couldn't ignore how weakened she was. That she stopped swimming and meditating and instead sat on the boulder in silence never looking at him but through him. And even he could see the damning she was putting upon his selfish soul. _

_Bargains were struck. Onigumo asked that she give him children so that he would be able to look upon her beauty in their eyes and never forget her even when she left and he was an old man. _

_Kikyou did give him children but she never left because she never thought she herself would love her children so much. She never told her children just why they were so strong and beautiful. She still asked for her jewel because she never trusted Onigumo, who never understood the magnitude of the jewel that he possessed. _

_Kikyou gave herself to a man she never wanted or loved for the tiny children she said she would give him. She truly understood why miko were never to have children- never to love another. And in the end, she slowly let her life slip away. _

_And Onigumo lived happily ever after in a village that held him in the highest of respect for he was a kind, selfless, and hardworking man. _

The chime of the wall clock striking midnight broke the young girl from her thoughts. Even though it hadn't happened to her she could still remember. It was enough to know what his hands felt like, the callous from working in the fields. The rumble in his voice, the cadence of his words that at one time had wrapped around her –soothed her. She always kept to herself just how much of the past would slither through her mind. She refused to think just how much it had poisoned her.

"Inuyasha," she called softly into the oppressing silence of the hotel room. Her voice quickly dying; swallowed by the dark. She hoped he would step out of the tiny bathroom, she hoped she would hear his voice call to her.

As nothing but silence answered her call, she looked at her reflection once again; letting her eyes fall upon the scar that now marred her once smooth face. Starting below the outer corner of her right eye before curving awkwardly to stop at the right corner of her lips. Even though it was but a scratch compared to the suffering Inuyasha had procured, it was just enough; as the man who had given it to her had intended.

It had become her constant reminder that the man would die even if it took her last breath.


	2. Violent

**A.N.-** There's a lot of violence in this chapter, nothing too graphic… I hope. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading

**Consanguinity **

**Chapter One: **

**Violent**

On the day Kagome Higurashi lost her family the sky was as gray as soapstone. Mothers cooked hot miso for breakfast and reminded their children to wear their heaviest coats and mittens. It wasn't a day to leave the house but instead to lay in bed and watch the hours pass idly by. But instead of looking outside and wondering who would chance going out to such dangerous weather, Kagome and Sango Nakumoto stood outside waiting for the driver to pull up beside them.

They were standing outside the library because Kagome had decided to wait till the last moment to do homework she had been assigned two weeks ago for her creative writing class. Of course the assignment had called for outside research, but Kagome just didn't find the will in herself to have a driver take her to the library. When Sango had finally discovered the assignment was due in two days, she had accompanied Kagome to the library just to make sure she didn't try to sneak away.

Normally Kagome would be very grateful for Sango's insistence to focus on schoolwork, but Kagome was turning twenty tomorrow and to her, at the moment, her birthday bash was a priority not some paper.

"Mou…Sango do you know how much other stuff I have to do for tomorrow?" Kagome whined as she glanced at her watch again. The driver was taking a bit long to pick them up this time. She tightened her hold around herself, trying to save herself from the consistent wind that wouldn't let up.

She turned her attention to Sango and realized the woman was staring at her looking a bit, well, pissed off. For some strange reason Kagome had no idea why. "We wouldn't be here Kagome if you would have done your homework two weeks ago." Her voice was tight as she also hugged herself from the gray and wind. "Why go to class if you're not gonna do the work?" she asked also glancing at her own watch.

Kagome frowned at that. "That's not fair Sango. You know I just want to make sure everything goes right tomorrow." She glanced up at the sky. It had been gray for the past two days and didn't look like it would be letting up anytime soon.

"I realize that Kagome but you know your grandfather wants you to keep up your grades." Sango said looking around at the people passing them by, using umbrellas and scarves as protective gear against the wind.

Kagome just nodded as a sleek black car pulled up beside her and Sango. The driver quickly got out and skittered to the other side of the car to open the door for both women. As they got in, he smiled and tipped his hat and gave an excuse of bad traffic for taking so long.

They both climbed in and sat in silence, letting the quiet be their blanket against the snow outside their doors. Kagome only half-listened to the radio as she thought of the RSVP list for her birthday. She was turning twenty tomorrow and although normally it wasn't a milestone for any person it was for her.

Sango leaned forward and let her fingers graced over the dials of the radio before finding a news station.

"How can you listen to the news stations all the time? All the horrible things they say about Grandpa." Kagome said indignantly while giving a face.

"Your grandfather is very used to the things said about him. Why don't you get used it? You know they'll say the same exact things about you when you take over the company."

Kagome shrugged, "It's still not right. They don't know half the things that go on in the company."

It was true that many of the things said were somewhat correct. But the way they portrayed her Grandfather were just not right. Like he was some moneygrubber who would as soon sell his soul if it meant gaining some type of profit. The thought that these people would be after her also when the time came was daunting. Fortunately that wouldn't be happening until her father died and that, she hoped, wouldn't be for a very long time.

Kagome sat looking at the people walking on the streets and thinking of what exactly her birthday meant. Being twenty meant she would be able to look in on business transactions and give her opinion on contracts—although she doubted anyone would listen to her. At twenty she would be allowed to go to all the business functions she wanted to go to and not just the boring annual company holiday parties.

Kagome finally let her thoughts wander and began listening to what the radio was saying.

_"…gets to slice another piece from their empire. Kagome Higurashi, the adopted daughter of Kai and Kyomi Higurashi, and real granddaughter of Yami Higurashi owner of Higurashi Enterprises, will be able to touch a portion of what many experts are calling a very generous trust fund. Many estimate the trust to be closing in on the hundred thousand mark and calculate that by the time Higurashi is able to get soul-ownership of the trust it will be well past the half a million yen…" _

"Ugh how can you listen to this!" Kagome said almost disgusted with the talk of so much money. She quickly stretched and turned off the radio, plunging the car into silence albeit for the occasional car honk from traffic.

She wasn't that comfortable thinking of money in such a casual way. She was well aware that not many nineteen-year olds had so much money at their fingertips but then again neither did she. She had to ask for money just like everyone else; except tomorrow that would somewhat end. She would be able to take out money whenever she wanted just not that much.

Sango had already said that this would be test on her responsibility with money. If she squandered money on useless items her grandfather and her father would be less incline to listen to anything she had to say concerning the company.

"No driver take us to the company." Sango suddenly said. Kagome looked over to her suspiciously.

"I'm not gonna tell your grandfather you didn't do your homework." She said in a dopey voice. "He told me he wanted to speak to you after we left the library."

"Oh okay." The young girl breathed some relief. Her grandfather could be a very imposing person when the situation called for it. on more than one occasion she had been truly terrified at the prospect of bringing home a less than stellar report card because of him.

Twenty minutes later they were parked in front of the Higurashi Enterprises building. Built in the heart of the Akihabara district, the building could sometimes be called an architecture wonder. Her family had spared no expense after the devastating earthquake of 1990.Fourty stories dedicated to technology and science, with over 600 employees, Higurashi Enterprises was easily one of the largest companies on Japanese shores, not to mention the over-seas holdings in America and Europe.

Because of such vast holdings and the power it takes to acquire and keep such holdings, security at Higurashi Enterprise was hell to get through. Normally, Kagome didn't have any trouble because all guards knew her on site. But today just wasn't the case as she starred blankly at a new recruit as he tried to look very mean and imposing on her and Sango. He had to be new, Kagome knew almost all the guards for the company. Kagome waited by Sango's side as her friend told the new guard her station and security number.

"Sango Nakumoto…security; badge number…."

Kagome always forgot that Sango worked for her—well for her grandfather. It was an easy thing to look over considering the fact that Sango didn't look that much older than Kagome. But where Kagome lacked any defense skills whatsoever, her friend was a gun expert and trained in martial arts.

It was Sango that was with her practically 24 hours a day. Kagome saw her as more of a sister who was far too logical sometimes. But that was what was so great about Sango, she spoke her mind and usually it was sound advice. It was just Kagome's annoying habit to _not_ listen to that advice enough.

After hearing the guard give a stammering apology for not recognizing Kagome and being buzzed through, the two women walked through the lobby smiling and waving to any employees that happened by.

_Sango is far too friendly to be a killer._

That was the thought that prevailed in Kagome's mind when thinking of her friend's work. Sango could barely slice the head off a live fish…how could she kill a person? Yes Kagome had seen more than once Sango beat a boy upside the head that got too friendly with Kagome but never hard enough to truly hurt. Sometimes Kagome thought her grandfather had employed Sango to ward off boys from her and not to protect her from actual danger.

As the two stood in the elevator waiting to get to the fifteenth floor; the board floor, Kagome couldn't help the small mixture of butterflies she felt. She turned to Sango, "Please explain to me why I get nervous seeing my grandfather."

Without even a pause her friend answered with a small smile, "Because you always feel as if he is judging you and you never feel good enough."

Kagome nodded, "That's what it is…thanks for reminding me," A small frown gracing her lips.

"Your grandfather loves you Kagome. Just realize this company is the bloodline for your family. You get this company; you are carrying the family."

Just like Sango to put it in terms she wouldn't want to think of.

The double doors slid open showing a wide sweeping view of the Akihabara district and it's overuse of bright colors and neon lights. Turning a small corner led to a waiting room with chairs and front desk that was situated to the side and front of many doors that all held meeting rooms. Each one was identical to the other—a large mahogany desk, soft black leather chairs and a wide screen projector for presentations.

"He's in room four," Sango said not even waiting for Kagome to ask.

Kagome was expecting Sango to go in and sit with her but instead her friend sat in the waiting room and began scanning the magazines lining the small wooden table in front of her. Kagome just looked at her confused.

"It's a family thing. Some of the other agents were telling me about bringing your mom and dad in." she said before turning back to a magazine that had a girl with a great haircut on the cover.

Kagome's smile immediately spread on her face, "They're back?" she asked. Her mother and father had gone to America to speak about some mergers. They weren't expected back for another three days. She had been slightly saddened about the thought her parents wouldn't be there for her birthday.

A small smile broke Sango's usual tough exterior, "It's supposed to be a secret. So act surprised when you go in."

Walking inside, Kagome was greeted with the smiles of her grandfather and her parents. Kai and Kyomi Higurashi had been the adopted parents of Kagome almost since the day she was born. Her real mother, Kai's sister had died at birth and although at times Kagome wondered what the woman was like she had never felt any deep need to know her. Kyomi was more than anything could have wanted in a mother.

"Kagome there's something that must be talked about. It has to do with your birthday tomorrow." Kagome's grandfather finally said after talking with her and her parents about school and other mundane topics. There was a slight change in his tone to something more tired and cautious.

"Okay Grandpa" Kagome said confused from her seat beside him. She glanced around the room and realized that many more of her grandfather's agents were present than usual. And Kagome wondered if maybe someone had threatened her grandfather or someone else in the family. It wasn't unusual for rival companies to go after someone in the family with blackmail, undercover workers or even violence. She looked at her mom and dad, wondering if they knew what was going on but there faces revealed nothing.

"Kagome let me ask you something." The elderly man began while taking hold of Kagome's hand. "If there was someone who wanted to destroy everything this family has worked so hard for you would want to do smoothing about them right?" his thick peppered colored eyebrow cocked curiously.

Kagome was taken a back and instantly remembered of her father's motto: Family first; thrumming through her thoughts. "Is someone threatening us again? We can't stand by and let them. We need to make sure—"

Her grandfather put up his wrinkly, paper-thin hands and said calmly; "So you would want to protect the family?"

Kagome nodded earnestly; "Of course Grandpa. This company has been in the family for generations." She bent forward and said in almost a whisper; "Who's after us?"

The old man simply shook his head and smiled; "Now don't worry just yet Kagome. I just wanted to see what you would say. To make sure everyone here is on the same page."

The young girl glanced over to her parents and then just cocked her eyebrow before saying confused; "Okay. So what's going on?"

"I think it's time you know about your mother."

_My mother_?

Her grandfather's expression changed to something withered and solemn. "You see your mother didn't die at your birth. She was… killed because of what she had."

That got Kagome's attention.

"What did she have?" Kagome asked cautiously. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. How bad must it have been if no one said anything?

Kagome peered closely at her grandfather before he spoke. She had always seen him as a lively and strong man. A person who remembered everything and fiercely protective of her at times. She remembered the times she had brought home a boyfriend. But now he seemed almost frail and he looked his age something Kagome would have never thought she would have seen. He took a breath before speaking clearly and sternly; "Kagome she was the cause of own destruction."

"I don't understand…" That answer had given anything clear but had made things more confusing.

"She had to be stopped…by us." He ignored the drop of astonishment in Kagome's features and plowed straight through his explanation. "Inside of your mother and …you are powers that won't quiet until this family is destroyed. Kagome miko blood was inside your mother; these powers, the blood it took your mother over. Her only goal became to take away something that this family _needs_ to survive."

"What?" Kagome said stupidly not believing what she was hearing. She swiveled her head towards her parents. Her mother's kind eyes greeted her but they looked so hopeless and empty.

"Kagome we weren't sure at first if those powers were given to you by your mother, but we just can't take the chance." Her father said hesitating, showing his indecision about the current situation.

Her grandfather broke in and continued; "The Shikon no Tama is not something this family can give up. It is much easier to get rid of the one with tainted blood. I'm sorry but you are now a liability to the company and this family."

"What are you…"

"You must be gotten rid of Kagome." Said her grandfather his expression hardening to determination.

Kagome stood from her seat shocked making the chair topple back and crash to the floor. Her eyes darted around to the people who she trusted and never questioned. _They have to be kidding_.

Kagome backed away slowly but stopped short when she felt herself back into a meaty wall. She felt grubby, callused hands grab her harshly trying to restrain her. Kagome wrenched her arm away from him and ignored the scratches now itched into her pale skin. She stared in shock at him then at her parents who were not looking at her but at her grandfather.

She turned her attention to the old man who was staring at her with a blank expression "Grandpa. What is going on?" she said stepping towards him but someone else restrained her wrapping an arm around her middle.

She tried to scream but a thick hand covered her mouth. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of –she bit him. If she wasn't struggling so hard to get out of his grip she would have been somewhat satisfied by his grunt of pain, unfortunately that didn't last long and Kagome was knocked dizzy by a very hard slap across her face.

"Don't struggle Kagome. This will be easier if you don't." said her grandfather calmly.

Kagome blinked rapidly trying to orient herself. She could feel the blood in her mouth and wouldn't be surprised if some was dribbling down her lips.

She tried to regain her breathe as she yelled, "Have you all lost your minds!"

But that obviously didn't have any effect as she was thrown to the floor and she felt more hands grabbing at her and pulling her up to kneel on her knees. She looked up and realized it was Kenji holding on to her. He was staring at her but then turned his attention to her grandfather.

"Wh-What are you doing? KENJI!" Kagome screamed staring at the man who had always done his best to protect her family. She had grownup in the eyes of the man who was now making her kneel down like some criminal. She struggled to push herself away from him but he tightened his grip on her arm. Already Kagome could feel the bruises that would be forming.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this must be done." Kagome stared in disbelief at her grandfather but that turned to horror when she realized her father was holding a gun.

"What are you doing?" Kagome couldn't believe that this was happening. She stared at the ground, trying to shake the dizziness from her mind and think of something that would make them see what they were doing. _Has everyone lost their minds? _

"Your wrong! I won't hurt the family!" she yelled in desperation hoping someone would believe her. She believed herself. She would never hurt her family. She was taught better than to double cross relatives. "Why are you doing this!" she looked to her mother but the woman wasn't looking at her but covering her eyes and looking to the floor. The shaking of her mother's frail shoulders, told Kagome that she was crying.

"Mom WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM DO—" Kagome was screaming but her voice was cut short by another slap to the face.

She panted trying to catch her breath she shook her head trying to calm herself. The metallic flavor was sickening as it gathered in her mouth and she couldn't help but spit it out unto the polished hardwood floors with a small groan.

She lifted her head and realized that a gun was pointed at her. Looking at it now in this way, she couldn't understand why she had wanted to touch one as a child. She didn't understand how Sango could work with something so cold and black. Staring down the barrel of a gun could change someone's out look in life very quickly and Kagome couldn't help but feel a strong flare inside herself to keep her life.

But what could she do?

She was just a 19-year old girl who knew how to use a credit card better than anyone in Ginza. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was being ripped off. How could she be alive so long and not realize that things were more than they seemed. That age was nothing more than a number and money nothing more than paper and metal? Her father wouldn't miss. Her father was a master marksman. She should know, he had told her to polish his trophies more than once when she was growing up.

As she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for a pain and then silence, she couldn't help but think in her heart that there was something more that she could do. But what was there to do? She was surrounded by trained professionals. Men who knew nothing but to follow the orders of the man who owned them.

Out of nowhere Kagome couldn't help but feel some stubborn flare inside of her to not die like some coward. They were probably expecting it, the way her grandfather had always told her to come to him or her father when she needed to be protected. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't die begging. If things were to be this way, then she would leave more than a stain on the floor ready to be mopped aside. She would leave with some type of dignity and not pathetic. Taking that thought Kagome forced her eyes open.

She stared at the man she had called Daddy for as long as she could remember. He had changed now and instead of the cool, confident man who was her rescuer he had become a coward. He blinked wildly at her as if he couldn't recognize her either. The sweat beading down his forehead as his eyes twitched from her to her grandfather.

"I'm sorry" he said his eyes narrowing on her. "I love you Kagome." He solemnly said as the hand holding the gun suddenly strengthened.

Kagome didn't close her eyes. She would stare this man down. She refused to be taken down cowering. She wouldn't be like this man about to kill her.

Her own eyes quickly jumped from the gun to her father's eyes. Eyes that were nothing like hers. She had always thought that a person was like the people who cared for them. That biology didn't play as a big a role as science tried to prove. She was a living example that a person wasn't like their biological parents just because of some genes. She was an example that whomever was the care-taker had the bigger influence.

But maybe now she had been wrong. Maybe this defiance she was feeling was her mother's. Because this man in front of her wasn't about to stand up against some prophecy; against his family. Maybe this defiance was the most valuable thing that her mother had left for her. Maybe everything that her parents had taught her had been lie. Something that all parents tell their children because it was the thing to do.

Because this man had taught her about honor.

And here he was about shoot a young girl.

He had taught her about caring for someone.

And he was about to kill someone he had taken care of for 20 years.

He had told her the importance of family.

"Do it Kai!" said her grandfather's voice from a distance. Everything had faded and slowed down like molasses. Her grandfather's voice had changed from something so warm and comforting to the voice of an executioner.  
This man she had once called her father nodded his head. And Kagome could hear the click of the gun. It hurt her ears and stopped her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," he said once again. His voice changing to something more defeated and accepting.

He then quickly turned his gun on Kenji and pulled the trigger.

Kagome never thought a gunshot could be so deafening. She never thought she would feel the force of the bullet as it hit the man she had always thought of as a friend beside her. Kenji was still alive as he turned his eyes to her and fell to the floor with a resounding thud. His life quickly draining onto the wooden floors.

Who knew so much blood could so quickly turn black?

"I won't let you kill her!" her father's enraged voice screamed as he began pointing the gun wildly at everyone in the room. He edged closer to Kagome who was still numbly looking at Kenji dying by her feet. His blood was staining her white tennis shoes and Kagome couldn't help but realize that after this they would be permanently dyed a disgusting pink. And that no matter how many times they were washed they would be marked with the evidence of someone's existence.

"She doesn't have to die!" her father screamed at his own father. "Kyomi!" he yelled to his wife as he zeroed his gun at the man he blamed for putting him in such a situation.

Kagome felt her father push at her with the hand that wasn't holding the gun. She was still staring at the man who was blankly staring at her. He had stopped being Kenji. His life gone and all that was left was a shell. The sound had left the room and all that was left was a silent movie with only the sounds of some words coming through to her.

Her father was yelling about leaving and living.

Her grandfather was calling him a fool an angry look on his lips but his eyes were filled with some type of regret.

Her father was saying something about another way.

Her grandfather said it was the only way.

A shriek rang through to Kagome was she turned her head and watched as her mother was held by another agent who had always protected her. He cocked a gun to her mother's temple.

And all of a sudden things were the way there supposed to be and Kagome was running to her mother but was pulled back by her father. She turned to him and saw his eyes going between his own father and his wife.

Kagome struggled against him, "LET ME GO! MOM!" she screamed at the woman who had been there for her since she was a baby. She remembered the cool hands that always held her and the warm smile that was now mutated to a terrified scar across her lips. Kagome struggled again trying to pull away but the hold tightened.

"Kagome NO!" shouted her mother. Kagome looked at her in amazement. She didn't want any help? Didn't she realize that there was a gun pointed at her head? "We knew this would happen…" was the only thing she said as reasoning.

"You kill her now Kai. She's the one who will destroy our family. The one you worked so hard for." His voice was grim and determined. Kagome knew that voice it was what he used on business deals to get his way.

He would get his way. She would die.

Her father just shook his head. And Kagome could almost see the tear running down his cheek. "I can't let you do that. I realize that now." he simply said as he cocked his own gun still pointed at his father.

"Then I'm sorry too Kai." The old man said before nodding his head to the agent holding Kagome's mother.

"MOM!"

Her mother hadn't said a word as the trigger was pulled and she was shot in the head. The silence was surreal just before the gun broke it and afterward Kagome felt as if nothing was real. Kagome had never thought her mother would die. She was too full of life and giving for anything to strike her down to stop the heart beat within someone who had so much love and kindness for everyone. But there was her mother lying on the floor her head making its own design upon the floor. It was sickening seeing those eyes stare back at her with no feeling in them. Her mother was just a shell now; her mother was gone.

The only thing Kagome wanted to do was crawl to her mother's body. She had to make sure that she was really gone. But she couldn't go; her father was still holding her. She could feel the shaking in his body as he watched his wife fall to the floor.

He let go of Kagome then when her body hit with another thud, just like the life he had taken before. Kagome's father promptly spun his attention to the agent that had shot the gun and pulled the trigger. That man fell down in a heap, holding his neck and gargling blood that spurted from his mouth and ran down his suit creating thick lines of dark pinstripes.

Kagome crawled to her mother's body; ignoring the man who had taken it.

"Mommy…" she softly said staring at her lips that were still carved into a terrified scar. Her eyes weren't peaceful and calming as they always were when she growing up. Instead they were empty and Kagome couldn't help but the same.

She looked up to her father as he turned his gun again and shot another man. He was backing up towards her and …this carcass that used to be her mother. He shot another man in between the eyes as he neared them. His head didn't explode but seemed to implode and absorb the impact of the bullet before he too fell to the ground.

Shots rang through the room and Kagome's father fell to the ground but he was still alive. He quickly sat up in front of Kagome and held his shooting arm that was now dripping blood as much as his leg. He didn't stop though and let go another bullet into someone's gut. He let go another shot into the same man's arm and he finally fell too to the ground. Because all Kagome could see was the back of her father's head, she missed the sick look in his eyes. The wild abandonment of his own life for the revenge of his wife and daughter.

The last look Kagome had of her father was the silent tear falling from his eyes at the refusal to kill his daughter. That's all that she could remember. Even when his blood suddenly erupted onto her face after he was shot in the side of the face by an agent before falling in to an empty heap.

Kagome kept her mouth closed as not to taste the blood that was dripping from her lips and brow.

She quickly turned her look to the one that shot him.

And Sango just looked back her own eyes almost as shocked as Kagome's. Without looking at her friend but at the bodies surrounding her Sango shouted, "Kagome RUN!"

Kagome starred baffled until Sango was knocked unconscious by the butt of an agent's gun and was sent crumpling to the ground. The young girl watched her friend fall to the ground and be stepped over by a very angry agent who had his gun pointed to her.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran avoiding the spray of bullets leaping after her.

Her feet carried her and her body numbly followed. She wasn't seeing anything but the bullets and the blood and the sound of her shoes were drowned out by the men yelling after her and the remembrance of gunshots. Her hearing wasn't working right everything sounded like it was underwater. She pushed by employees and ran not looking behind her. She didn't want to know how close they were to catching her.

Kagome ran straight towards the emergency exit and slammed it open, causing the alarms to sound and forcing people from their labs and cubicles to begin exiting the building. In the tiny spiral staircase, Kagome ran upstairs not thinking and only wondering where an exit from the men after her was.

They were behind her she could hear their footfalls as they pounded after her on the metal stairs. Kagome could fell the panic start to rise. It seemed as if she was getting slower while they were speeding up. She could feel her legs weakening on her.

She bit her lip as she tripped on a step and felt her knee crash against the unyielding metal. Grappling for the handrail, Kagome forced herself to go up another flight of stairs before falling into a door. She skidded to a stop and looked at where exactly she was, her eyes darting around for anyone to help her and her ears concentrating on the men still running after her. She was on the lab floor. An endless tunnel of white hallways that lead to rooms Kagome had never been in.

Not wanting to wait another moment, she began running down the white hallways and about five meters later she quickly turned around a corner and stopped. She tried desperately to quiet her panting as she heard the men's footsteps end on the same floor as her. She leaned against the wall letting it cool down her sweaty skin.

"Kagome?" a voice rang through the silent halls causing the girl to shrink even farther against the wall.

"You should just come out," he said calmly. They sounded closer but they couldn't be. They would have had to run to get so close to her so quickly.

"Yea." Said a second man. "We won't hurt you." Even Kagome could hear the smirk he was wearing.

Turning her attention away from them, Kagome ran as silently as possible to the end of the hallway. There were only two doors, one on each side saying AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY. Holding her breath, Kagome reached a trembling hand to the door on her right. She turned the handle slowly hoping the men hunting her could hear nothing. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't open so Kagome tried the other one. If it didn't open she would have to run to another hallway and she didn't know where those men where, they had suddenly gotten eerily quiet.

She turned the handle and it clicked open.

She slipped inside and silently closed the door tightly. Her eyes darted around the door handle hoping to find something that would lock it. There were no locks on the door, so instead Kagome opted to push a desk in front of the door. She knew it wouldn't stop them but it would give her time to figure something out.

Turning around, Kagome nearly gasped at what she saw.

She knew that there were labs on the floor but this lab was very big. As in big enough to house a clear dome that she could easily have fit her tiny apartment in.

She slowly walked closer not knowing what to expect after what today had given her. but it looked to be empty, except for all the stuff in it like the overused and worn futon and scraggly blankets that probably couldn't have kept her warm on cool spring night. There seemed to be a desk or at least a pile of wood that was a desk on the side opposite from the makeshift bed. A smashed in TV lay in a heap by the pile of wood and …

She pressed her face closer to the plexi-glass like wall that was reinforced with some type of metal. There were lights coming from the bottom of the steel grated floor, causing everything to be given ghastly shadows. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a slower look.

_Is that a hole?_

There was a hole in the wall, but it didn't look like someone forced their way through but like they were cut open. It wasn't very big, and Kagome realized why their things smashed up; to distract from the hole in the wall.

Instantly Kagome's heart started racing. She stepped away from the dome, her eyes darting around in the shadows. What was in there? Kagome tried to listen for anything but all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

_Do I leave and face the men with guns or whatever –_

Arms wrapped around Kagome and a hand slid to her mouth that was about to scream. She struggled trying to buck herself away from his grasp but it was as if his grip was made of steel. Raising her right foot high, Kagome slammed her foot down on his.

With a yelp he let go and Kagome veered around ready to start screaming for her life. Instead she stood motionless mouth a gap, a scream choking her.

Her attacker had the most beautiful hair, Kagome had ever seen. It was color of silver and cascaded down his back. Eyebrows the same color capped his eyes, making Kagome realize that it was his natural color. Ears. His ears were …_pointy_ like a dog and twitched every once and a while with the A/C made breeze in the room. But his eyes were the feature that made Kagome stop. They were the color of the sun, blazing with an intensity to hurt.

They were staring at her now a look of anger riding in them.

"W-who are you?" Kagome blurted out to break the cold silence.

He seemed to be sniffing the air before speaking, "You're one of them." He simply said in a menacing voice taking a step closer to her.

"What? Who?" she asked startled by what he just did.

BANG

BANG

The door started rattling and trying to move the desk causing it to screech against the metal floor. Kagome backed away from the strange boy, a look of fear sprang across her face.

Taking in her reaction the boy suddenly asked, "Who's that?" and turned his head to look at the men struggling with the door.

Clutching herself Kagome said in a desperate tone. "They're after me…they want to kill me."

The boy's snowy eyebrow rose at that and he seemed to be taking in her appearance before saying with a smirk on his lips. "You don't look that dangerous." His tone sounded far too amused at the moment for Kagome.

"I'm not dangerous but they'll kill me." Her eyes darted to the door as the desk moved another inch away. Taking in the claws at the tips of his fingers Kagome said, "Help me please."

"How do you know I won't kill you myself?" His claws got sharper in Kagome's eyes.

_That's a good question._ Kagome spoke quickly. "Because you would have done it already." Right now was not the time to think of what may happen after the agents were gone, it was time to think of what would happen once the door opened.

"Why should I help you?"

"They'll kill you…" she began but he stopped her.

"No. They won't. I can protect myself." He seemed very satisfied with his self with admitting that answer.

Kagome's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But they have guns…"

"I can protect myself." He said more determined to get the idea through her head.

"Well… I can give you something if you help me." She said quickly not thinking about what exactly she was saying.

He cocked his head and gave her a thoughtful look, "Like?"

"Money! A bike! A house! ANYTHING! Just HELP ME PLEASE!" she nearly screamed. The desk wouldn't hold much longer. Her eyes darted back to him with a plea in her eyes.

"Fine." He said almost as if it was too much trouble to help her.

An arrogant smirk crossed the boy's face at the agreement, like he was extremely proud of himself for being able to get something out of Kagome. The young girl backed away from him, putting more distance between her and the door. The desk finally toppled over and the door flew open. But the boy was right; he could protect himself and her as well. As she watched the two men beg for their lives and the life slowly bled from their wounds, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should have just let the men shoot her.


End file.
